A christmas to be remembered, a Samus x Snake story
by zachary.techman
Summary: Samus and Snake crossover christmas story request for Spawnzilla014. Real summary is inside.


A christmas to be remembered, a Samus x Snake story.

* hello everyone Z.T here and I am going to do a 1shot Lemon with a few smash bros characters you have all come to know and love, Samus Aran and Solid Snake

This goes out to Spawnzilla014 and all the other people whom seem to like this coupling.

Warning, this fic will have a lemon scene and a swearing words as well as a bit of fighting so viewer discretion is advised.

Maybe even a guest character and certain Ocs will be featured.

Summary: Snake and samus are getting presents for each other, but when they're broken the couple show there love in other ways (sticky and steamy ways. Will everything work out for them anyway? Find out.

On with the show and by the way this fic is rated m, and again this one is for you; Spawnzilla!

It was December 23, 2012, two days before christmas. Snake sat in a chair pondering on what to do that day when Sonic walked up to him. "So Snake do you know what day it is", Sonic asked. "December 23rd, why", Snake asked. "Its two days before Christmas", The hedgehog pointed out. "Shit", Snake swore. "What should I get her", he asked Sonic. I don't know, but I'll gather some of the others to help. The hedgehog then ran off to see what other people were around. Meanwhile

Samus Aran looked about her room for a minute her gaze coming to rest upon the calendar. December 23rd 2012 it read. "Oh no", she thought. "I forgot to get snake's present. "I might need some help picking out a gift, but who should I ask. As she thought more about this she decided she would get him a gift tomorrow.

One day later it was the 24th of december, and neither of the two got each other a gift. That night they went shopping to different stores Samus going with Zelda, and Snake going with Link. "Snake I think I found something that could work", Link called. It was a shirt that said I heart Ridly on the front, and showed a picture of a headless Ridly on the back. ... "What the hell Link", Snake answered as he looked at the shirt. "Do you want to kill me?", he asked. "Ok, ok", Link answered. "I was just joking anyway", Link answered. Out of nowhere, a hooded person tossed something at Snake which he caught expertly and looked at it. The object appeared to be a locket of some sort. Snake looked in the locket to see a small inscription on it that said this. Love is worth a thousand words, many of them though are not needed. Snake pondered the locket as a whole to discover it was almost the same color as her eyes and would clash with her suit perfectly. "How much does this cost", snake was going to ask, but to his and Links astonishment the person disappeared. Link then looked for a price tag on the locket then realized they no longer stood in the store they were once in. "Woe that was odd", Link answered. "So what should we do", Snake asked. "We should take it back to the mansion and rap it for samus", Snake said. Together they left the shop not knowing that they were being watched by a smiling orange haired individual with a scar on the left side of his cheek. "It is good I kept my eye on snake", he thought while watching the two leave from in the shadows of the shop. The clerk walked up to him then said, "That will be 2000000 dollars sir. The orange haired person waved his fingers in front of the shop keepers eyes in a hypnotic fashion then said, "This gift is free. "Your gift is free the clerk said. "Noone will know about this", He continued. "Noone will know at all", the clerk said. "Move along", the orange haired man said as he released the clerk. The clerk then walked up to the cashier. "The gift is free of charge", he said resignedly. "All right", he answered as the two closed up shop.

Meanwhile, Samus and Zelda gave up on there gift. "I can't believe i'm saying this, but there's nothing good here we can get here", Zelda said tiredly. All right then we'll head to another shop, and ... "Are you two looking for something?", a person asked from the shadows. The person stepped from the shadows to reveal Raizo with a grin. "So having trouble getting a certain someone a gift Samus", Raizo asked. "Yes, in fact I can't figure out what to by him", she answered. "You could always get him something nice", the ninja smiled. Together he and samus browsed the shop until they came upon the perfect gift. It was a book of chinese proverbs he could read, and with that Raizo and her smiled. "I'm sure he'll love this gift", Samus said. "Come on, let's go and pay for this gift", Raizo answered smiling. "The three went up to the counter. "How much", Raizo asked showing the gift. "On me", the cashier smiled. With that he handed the three there gift. Together they all left the store.

As they left the store though a foul mouthed skulker came out from behind the shop, tripped Samus and broke snakes present. Getting this book for your fuck buddy skulker asked with a evil grin. I figured your little pimp would like something like this. Skulker then ran off laughing Samus's book in pieces. Come back here you fucking coward samus screamed, but Skulker was already gone.

Don't worry Samus his ass will be mine after this is all over Raizo promised, and with that he left.

Meanwhile Snake was almost back at the mansion when he was approached by Ganondorf whom laughed at him. Ah what do we have here he asked as he tripped snake. Link tried to stop him, but Ganondorf snapped his sword in half. With that he looked at the locket reading the message then said. Love is nothing but something to shit on and with that he smashed the locket into fragments then ripped the message until it was no more. I'll kill you for this you son of a bitch snake swore, but the king of evil teleported, and left back for his castle. Don't worry said Link I will be leaving him a little present at his castle soon just you wait and see. With that Link left.

Later when they got home Samus went up to her room, to find Snake disheartened. "What happened", they asked each other. The two then swopped stories.

I'm happy you thought of me Samus said, but I also forgot about you. "I know said Snake and to be honest I forgot about getting you a present to", He said. Samus then went to him then smiled. "Christmas is not about the presents, its about whom you spend it with. With that the two began to tung wrestle, but neither won. They kept at it for a minute longer. With that Samus took off her clothes and snake looked at her breasts getting aroused. "Like what you see, big boy?", Samus said with a horny voice. "Snake smiled then answered maybe for Samus to laugh. From outside the room on the roof Raizo watched them and was happy. "I'm glad the two are enjoying themselves", he thought. "As am I a voice said from right next to him. "Larten Crepsley Raizo said with a laugh what have you been up to. "Not much, and you did well getting samus her gift. "I saw you hypnotized the clerk in the shop", Raizo said. "It was either that or pay 2000000 dollars, and I'm not made of money", he answered. "Oh well I just hope noone saw you", Raizo answered. "Same here", The vampire answered. "The sun is sinking below the clouds", The vampire added. "I know that Raizo answered and with that he left Larten on the roof where the vampire jumped off, and started flitting away.

Meanwhile

Samus and Snake had been having the best love making in a while now. Eventually the pare reached climax. "Snake I'm coming Samus squealed as she pored a load of her hot sticky come on to snake. "Me to Snake said as he filled samus with his seed. When the two couldn't hold it any more a stream of come came out of them forcing them away from each other. The two then were about to pass out, but before they did each one of them had something to say. Marry Christmas Samus Aran", Snake said before passing out. Marry Christmas David Hater", Samus answered as she went with him.

Two night's later they awoke with a book and a locket on the table rapped neatly, and a Ninja and a vampire smiling. "Your situation was not as hopeless as you thought after all", The vampire said with a smile. "How did you fix them", Snake and Samus asked with a smile. "Do you even know what they are", the ninja asked sneakily trying to hide a smile. "Not really", Snake answered. "Open them", The vampire and Ninja said with smiles. The two opened there presents. "Thank you samus", Snake said with a laugh. "Thank you Snake", samus said as she kissed him. "So what happened with Skulker", Samus wondered out loud. Raizo laughed and Larten laughed also. "Well, about that", The vampire said. "Come look for yourself.

In smash park

"I'm not done with you yet mother fucker!" Link snarled as he beet the shit out of Ganondorf Zelda helping. Meanwhile Skulker was having just as much trouble having the shit beet out of him by Captain Falcon and Sonic. "Your to slow ass hole!" Captain Falcon and sonic taunted as the two punched him to death, knocked him out, then through his sorry ass in the smash prison. "All I want for christmas is, for you to go to hell!" Link said as he opened up a whole to hell then shoved Ganondorf into the whole. Ganondorf screamed as he fell down, and the whole closed up with Skulkers cage falling in there. Together Snake and samus smiled. "I'll never forget this christmas", Snake said looking into Samus's eyes. "Neither will I", she said. With that, the two went back into the mansion, hoping that next year would be just as good as this one.


End file.
